Todo Puede Ser Posible
by Shofii
Summary: Inuyasha tras la muerte de kikyo se da cuenta de que siente algo por Ahome pero cuando lo hace ya era demasiado tarde pues ella ya salia con Kouga ;para olvidarse de Inuyasha, debido a esto los dos deben superar los problemas que se le plantan...
1. Siento algo nuevo en mi corazón

Todo Puede Ser Posible

Capitulo 1: #Siento algo nuevo en mi corazón#

Había pasado apenas un día de la muerte de Kikyo , y aunque Inuyasha no lo quisiera demostrar y le dolia mucho la perdida de su primer amor; dias antes de que esto ocurriera estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Ahome , y ahora que la sacerdotisa murio se habian ido parte de sus sentimientos con ella , sentimientos que estaba comenzando a ocupar Ahome aunque antes de que muriera la sacerdotisa ya los estaba comenzando a ocupar ,pero inuyasha no olvidaba del todo a Kikyo ya que ella seguia viva pero ahora que murio todo estaba cambiando ...

Era una noche muy estrellada y tranquila como siempre en el Sengoku mientras el hanyou pensaba:

"como puedo estar pensando en ahome y sintiendo cosas por ella , cuando hacia apenas un dia murio Kikyo , mi deber era protegerla y yo falle por segunda vez , solo soy un estupido hanyou que sirve de estorbo , si ,solo soy eso ( se decia a si mismo , pero en eso recordo que por la culpa de la muerte de la sacerdotisa la ha estado ignorando mucho a Ahome ya que su rostro le hacia recordar a aquella mujer que fue su primer amor, y en eso inuyasha comienza a llorar , y comenzo a recordar tambien aquella conversacion que habia escuchado de Ahome y Kouga por la mañana...

Flash back*

Kouga:_hermosa ahome ¿como has estado?

Ahome:_ bien joven kouga ¿y tu ?

Kouga:_ bien y mucho mejor ahora que te veo … (y en eso koga recordo el motivo por el cual habia ido a visitarla) ¿que era lo que tenias para decirme ahome?

Ahome:_ ahhh... Cierto me habia olvidado , sientate por favor , es muy importante lo que te voy a decir asi ke quiero que me escuches bien

Kouga:_ porsupuesto mi querida ahome lo que tu digas!

Ahome:_ estuve pensandolo bien... Y cre..o Que quiero intentar algo contigo joven koga … osea ya saves que seamos … (y en eso koga apoya suevemente su dedo en sus labios callandola ) y le dice:

Kouga:_ no..Vios¿? (con una voz algo temblorosa)

Ahome se sonroja y le responde que si que eso era lo que iba a decirle … y entonces kouga se le acerca a ahome tomandola de la cintura y le da un tierno beso tal y como siempre lo habia soñado...

Fin del flash back*

Inuyasha al recordar todo eso que le dolia, y mucho comenzo a llorar aun mas … y derrotado por el cansancio se quedo dormido ...

Sango, miroku , y shippo se encontraban durmiendo desde hace apenas poco mas de una hora , y todo era silencio , una calma total hasta el momento en el que se escucha un grito muy fuerte de un hanyou , si era el , era inuyasha... El cual dijo mejor dicho ,grito : _

Inuyasha : ahomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...

En esto sango miroku y shippo como mencione anteriormente , se levantaron rapidamente a ver que pasaba , pero al darse cuanta que no era nada grave solo inuyasha , miroku siguio durmiendo … y sango le pregunto:

Sango: ¿què pasa inuyasha? ¿por que estas gritando? (mientras pensaba porque precisamente el nombre de ahome ,si ahome no se encontraba alli sino en su epoca y porque tendria los ojos llorosos )...

Sango se decia que raro inuyasha no es de andar llorando!

Mientras tanto el hanyou pensaba que responderle a sango , mejor dicho que mentirle ya que no pensaba decirle la verdad por la cual gritaba y estaba llorando, (el hanyou pensaba , claro grite ahomeeeeeee, porque estaba pensando en ella antes de quedarme dormido, entonces la devo de a ver soñado) pero shippo le interrumpe su pensamiento y le dice un poco asustado por el grito:

Shippo: ¿què te pasa tonto porque nos levantas? ¿y porque me asustas asi? (con una cara que demostraba miedo y enojo a la vez)

Inuyasha: na...da , es que... ( el hanyou piensa que inventar y le dice) … es que tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo ! (

Sango aun dudaba de que sea eso nada mas, y le pregunta :

Sango: ¿ese mal sueño tiene que ver con la señorita ahome , cierto? (en tono de burla)

Inuyasha invento algo rapidamente y le responde

Inuyasha:_ si estaba soñando que naraku mataba a ahome … y yo no la pude salvar , asi como me paso con kikyo …! Por eso es que grite el nombre de ahome!

Sango aun dudando por segunda vez le dice:

Sango:_ ¿y porque las lagrimas inuyasha?

Inuyasha:_ (le da la espalda a sango , y mete sus manos en las mangas de su rata de fuego )... Y dice yo no estaba llorando , además yo nunca lloro!...

Ahhh... se me olvidaba mejor duerme que mañana sera un dia agotador ya que iremos nuevamente en busca de naraku... (agrego inuyasha, mientras se recostaba en un arbol a descansar, y pensando en que estara haciendo ahome en este momento ya que se encontraba en su epoca, y tambien se preguntaba porque habra decidido ser novia de kouga si según lo que le habia contado miroku ahome sentia cosas por èl)

Y mientras inuyasha pensaba todo esto no lo dudo dos veces y se fue a la epoca de ahome a visitarla … no podia aguantar un segundo más sin ella …. Sobre todo despues de haberla ignorado durante tanto tiempo...


	2. Demostrando mi amor

Capitulo 2: #Demostrando Mi Amor#

Inuyasha muy sigilosamente pero a la vez muy rapido se dirigio hasta el balcon de la señorita ahome , observando por la ventana lo que ella hacia y decia, mientras el pensaba si entrar o no!...

Ahome se encontraba acostada en su cama, y no podia dormirse ….. Claro, que otro motivo para no dormir que inuyasha ... Y ademàs lo que había sucedido con el joven kouga!...

Ahome recostada en su cama pensaba...Y Se decia a si misma...

Pensamiento de ahome: _ soy una tonta como pude haberle dicho al joven kouga para ser novios si yo no tengo sentimientos mas alla de la amistad por él... Aunque pensandolo bien todo esto lo estoy haciendo para olvidarme de inuyasha , el que verdaderamente amo... El no me ama a mi ,todavia sigue teniendo esos sentimientos por kikyo y yo nunca podre ocuparlos …. (ahome no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar)...

Inuyasha al escuchar todas las palabras que salian de la boca de ahome y al ver que estaba llorando , se le partio el corazon de verla asi …. lo primero que penso fue que todo seria tan facil y hermoso si hubiera tenido el coraje para amarla... y confesarle lo que siente por ella...( esto ultimo lo penso con tanta rabia, que no se dio cuenta que las ultimas palabras las habia gritado... y ahome logro escucharlo)...

Ahome:_ Inu...yasha (con vos algo temblorosa ya que había estado llorando).. ¿estas ahi?... (y se dirigio hasta la ventana...)

Y ahi lo vio, tan hermoso como siempre … y cambio sus lagrimas por una tierna sonrisa ...(una de esas que tanto le gustaba al hanyou)...

Inuyasha habrio la ventana y entro a la habitacion de ahome.. y sin dudarlo le dio un abrazo tan tierno , un abrazo que transmitia muchos sentimientos , sentimientos que tenia por ahome ..

En eso, ahome tampoco pudo contener sus sentimientos hacia el hanyou y le correspondio el abrazo y cuando se soltaron inuyasha la toma por la cintura y ahome le dice:

Ahome:_ pense que... no querias verme ya que te hacia recordar a tu querida... (inuyasha la interrumpe y posa su dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de ahome y le dice)

Inuyasha:_ ki...kyo?...

Ahome:_ si a kikyo … ¿Además por que me abrazas y me tomas por la cintura el unico que puede hacer eso es mi NOVIO kouga?... (lo dijo en tono sarcastico aunque ella se moria porque inuyasha la abrazara)

Inuyasha recuerda lo que habia escuchado decir a ahome cuando estaba llorando y le dice

Inuyasha:_ Feh... Pense que salias con el sarnosito para olvidarte de mi, ¿o no es eso lo que decias mientras llorabas?... (mientras le miraba los labios a ahome, esos labios que el tanto deseaba besar)

Ahome quedo asombrada, y se sonrojo , pero no solo porque inuyasha la habia escuchado sino tambien porque noto que inuyasha no quitaba la vista de sus labios...

El hanyou durante un inpulso (aun tomandola por la cintura) ...se le acerca a ahome y al ver que ella no le dice nada , solo se lo quedaba mirando, le dice:

Inuyasha:_ Aho..me yo... yo tambien... (el hanyou estaba muy nervioso , el no sabia como expresar sus sentimientos , pero toma valor y le dice) yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti! …


	3. Los Celos

Capitulo 3: #Los celos#

Al decirle esto ahome se pone muy nerviosa, a la vez que se sonroja , era lo que siempre habia soñado que diga inuyasha , y ahora que el hanyou lo habia dicho se sentia inmensamente feliz , y derrepente en un inpulso le roba un tierno y dulce beso a inuyasha, el al igual que ahome, se sentia inmensamente feliz , entonces el hanyou le correspondio el beso con uno mucho mas apasionado (claro habria que recordar que inuyasha ya tenia experiencia , pero ahome no ,ya que solo habia besado una sola vez;el beso ke le habia robado el joven kouga por la mañana)...

Era tan apasionado aquel beso , que ninguno de los dos queria separarse, hasta que a ahome le hace falta el aire entonces se separan y se miran , y ahome le dice:

Ahome:¿Lo que tu dices es cierto inuyasha? Es que no quiero sufrir mas por ti!.. decia ahome mientras se le caia una lagrima.. de tan solo recordar todo lo que habia sufrido por aquel hanyou …

Inuyasha:_ tonta, como crees que te mentiria con algo asi , esto no te lo habia dicho antes porque ya sabes, yo no se expresar muy bien mis sentimientos, ademas tenia miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo …

Ahome no lo podia creer … era la primera vez que inuyasha hablaba mas de lo "normal" … ahome le creyo ya que sabia que cuando el hanyou decia algo, era porque era cierto... y muy decidida le dice

Ahome:_ si , si te creo inuyasha...

Inuyasha:_ Aho.. me te amo!

Ahome: Y yo a ti mi inuyasha...

Ahome recuerda que era muy tarde y ya estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de sueño , entonces le dice a inuyasha que si queria quedarse a dormir con ella...

Inuyasha muy sorprendido le dice

Inuyasha:_ Si mi … querida ahome!..

Entonces los dos se acuestan en la cama … inuyasha la abraza... y se la queda mirando hasta que se queda profundamente dormido , al igual que ahome... habia sido un dia muy agotador y hermoso para aquellos dos ...

En la Mañana … los rayos logran tocar el rostro de ahome e inuyasha... entonces estos dos se despiertan y se quedan mirando , al mismo tiempo en que se sonrien el uno al otro.. hasta que ahome recuerda que habia dejado un NOVIO en el sengoku, si era el , el joven kouga …!

entonces Ahome dice desesperadamente , interrumpiendo la sonrisa que se transmitian el uno al otro :

Ahome:_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... No , el joven Kouga ,como pude traicionarlo asi … (inuyasha se asusta porque ahome lo habia dicho gritando, entonces se enoja y le dice con un tono un poco egoista)

Inuyasha:_ Ese Sarnoso ya no importa ahora estas conmigo...

Ahome se enoja porque inuyasha sea tan egoista … y le dice

Ahome :_ Inuyasha (con una vos muy dulce)... ABAJOO!... (y antes de marcharse le dice )

Inuyasha lo siento , yo a ti te amo pero tengo que ir a buscar al joven kouga y explicarle que ya no quiero estar con el...

Ahome sabia que era la unica manera de poder ir a buscar a kouga sin que inuyasha la detenga...

entonces rapidamente toma sus cosas y se dirige hacia el pozo y antes de saltar dentro de el dice abajo!... para asegurarse de que inuyasha no haya tomado ventaja!...

CONTINUARA...!

HOLA A TODOS..!

BUENO KIZAS YA LO HAN NOTADO , PERO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC... ASI KE LES PIDO PORFAVOR QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO... Y SI HASTA AHORA LES GUSTA O NO...!..

LA VERDAD ESTOI MUY EMOCIONADA POR QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE IBA A PODER HACER UN FIC... POR FAVOR ENVIEN REVIEWS...

GRACIAS POR LEER..! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO..! BYE!


End file.
